A Secret Made Behind Locked Doors
by Corpse Of A Rose
Summary: Its midnight and Hermione cant sleep, she goes for a walk around the castle and runs into Professor Snape. Snape’s drunk. he gets this way after Death Eater meetings. Doors locked. Things happen in the heat of the moment. Rated M for a reason. ONESHOT!


**A Secret Kept Behind Locked Doors**

**Summary:** Its midnight and Hermione cant sleep, she goes for a walk around the castle and runs into Professor Snape. Snape's drunk. he gets this way after Death Eater meetings. Doors locked. Things happen in the heat of the moment. Rated **M** for a reason. Don't read it if you don't like it.

Im only saying this once... so pay close attention... I **DON'T** OWN ANYTHING **HARRY POTTER**... **NONE** **OF THE CHARACTERS**... **NOT** _ANY_ PART OF HOGWARTS... **NOT** _ANY_ PART OF THE WIZARDING WORLD!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione lay awake tossing and turning in her bed, she couldn't fall asleep. She's been having insomnia issues lately. She quietly slipped out of bed threw on her robes over her pj's and headed out of the girls dorms. She walked down the stairs and into the common room. Noone was down there so she quietly snuck through the portrait hole. She headed down the halls hiding in the shadows. She knew that it was way after curfew... there's no getting around the fact that it was midnight if she got caught, but she thought a nice cup of chamomile tea would help her get to sleep so she was off to the kitchen.

Severus Stumbled like a lush down a dark hallway in the dungeons, he just got back from a Death eater meeting, and had enjoyed more than a few rounds at the three broomsticks. He was now finishing up a bottle of rum clenched in his right hand. He doesn't know when he started to drink so heavily, he believes it was some time around when he became a Death eater. The alcohol numbed the pain brought on by the dark mark.

As he stumbled down the hall way he heard the slight sounds of someone walking towards him. A last minute decision to wait in the shadows for them to pass, if a teacher saw him like this he'd get his job taken away. He waited concealed in the shadows as a figure walked by, as it passed by he saw it was too short to be any teacher he knew, and way to tall to be a house elf. Smirking to himself, realizing he was going to keep his job. He started to follow the student in the shadows to see what they were up to. The student stopped in front of the Kitchen's entrance. _All they wanted was a midnight snack... _he thought to himself, _too bad I need to give them a detention._

Hermione tickled the pear and entered the kitchens and filled a kettle with water, and sat there in the dark as she waited for it to boil. As she waited she heard the kitchens door start to open she quickly got down and hid behind the counter.

"Alllllright!... come out!... I...I know your there!", She heard Professor snape say, his words sounded very slurred. "Come on now!... your waters... Boiling!" She heard him snicker. She was stunned. Snape was drunk... maybe she would get off easy if she just played along with what he said, and made up some kind of excuse. She stood up and saw him. His clothing was very disshelved, and he smelled of rum. He stood there swaying drunkenly.

Severus couldn't believe who he saw standing before him. Hermione Granger, the goody two shoes know it all was out after curfew. Where were the other two of the golden trio. if she was up to something then surely they would be there.

"Miss Granger! Dooo yoooou... have any idea!... what time it is!" He slurred taking three clumsy steps forward.

"Im sorry Professor" ,she had to think on her feet, "is there something wrong about being out in the castle at seven pm?" Snape looked at his watch ._ I got to get this thing checked. it says midnight. _

"Oh.. I guessss there's noooothing wroooong...with yooou being up nooow, but yooou aren't allooowed... in the kitchen withoooout... permisssssion!." he slurred.

"Since its ooonly seven yooou can serve your detentiooon right... NOW!" A weird smile formed on his face as he almost fell over when he turned for the door."Come along... Miss granger. Before it REALLY is past... currrfew, or... I'd...have to...PUNISH!.. you for that two." He snickered again.

Hermione didn't know what to do if she followed him to his class room, and he found out on the way it was past curfew she'd be in even deeper trouble. Shed probably be in trouble either way... So after a minute of contemplating the situation, she realized if she went with him she could prevent him from finding out the real time.

"Miss Granger!.. is there a... a...A PROBLEM!" Snape started.

"No.. I just have to turn off the stove.",she Turned it off and followed snape out of the kitchens.

Since they were in the dungeons it was normal for it to be so dark. "Where is... EVERYONE?" Snape questioned.

"..." She had no idea what to say,"... uuuuh... their... in the... great hall."

"oh... why?"

"Because... there'sss aaaa... party going on..."

"Oh... im so glad that... I wasn't... Asked to be a...a chaperone... I hate loud music!"

"Me too... that's why I left..." she lied. She realized that they have passed Snape's class room and were heading for his sleeping quarters.

"Uhh Professor... we passed your class room." She was nervous as to find out why.

"Yesss... We Did!" he answered, his speech was still very slurred. and his walking was stumbled.

"...and we're headed for your Quarters",She Pointed out further.

His speech still very slurred "You know... your smart! Nothing gets by you...smart as a... um... Uhh... a... A whip!" there was a slight pause then Snape started to snicker "That's a weird word, Quarters, try... saying it... Quuaaarrrrrrterrrrrrrssssss..." he burst out laughing.

"Sir? Why aren't we going to your class room?"

He stopped laughing and turned to her, put his hand on her shoulder, and said in an extremely serious(but still slurred) voice, "BECAUSE if you haven't NOTICED ... im DRUNK. If someone... walked into my class room to ask me something and SAW that then I'd be... FIRED!" He Said that like it made the most sense of any other solution to that problem. You know like making the detention for tomorrow or something.

"But professor... if someone walked in to your private quarters and saw that not only you are drunk but also you have a student in your private quarters. wouldn't that be worse?"

"THAT'S why...IM going to LOCK the DOOR. so noone will... come IN." Again as if that made perfect sense. "For someone as smart as... well...as you... you don't... think things out logically... do you!", With that he started to walk again. Leaving Hermione speechless. She soon started following him again not wanting to get into any more trouble.

They soon reached his door and Snape opened it, held it open, waited for Hermione to walk in before shutting it behind them. He muttered a locking spell under his breath so to assure she wasn't going to try and leave.

His room was filled with bottles of booze and rum. in the middle of the room was a king size bed with a green comforter and pillows and black silk sheets. it was a canopy bed with no curtains it was made of some kind of black wood. the room was illuminated with many black and green candles. Snape walked to the bathroom and before walking in told Hermione to have a seat on a big emerald recliner in the corner of the room near a fire place. He shut the door and didn't return till fifteen minutes later with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Obviously forgetting Hermione was in the room. His hair was slicked back with water and his body glistened in the candle light.

"Professor!" Hermione shrieked at the sight, she had to admit she wasn't complaining. he had an amazing body under those old teaching robes. His skin was flawless and he had quite the six pack. She realized she was staring at her half naked Potions professor. She quickly turned away.

"oh dear... I forgot... you... were in here!", he put on a bath robe, like it made the situation any less awkward, and sat across from her, He slouched in his seat and sat with his legs spread out. Making Hermione even more uncomfortable.(Remember: All he is wearing is a bath robe!)

"Professor... uhh... I don't think this is really an appropriate setting for us to be in... you being drunk and ... in a... bathrobe..."

"You... need toooo... RELAX!" he slurred. "You know what!... I have just the... the thing to calm you DOWN!" He got up and moved to a liquor cabinet opened it and pulled out a full bottle of rum and two glasses. he stumbled back to where Hermione was sitting, and placed the glasses down on the coffee table, he then poured them both a drink.

"Professor, this is really against the rules...I really think-"

"You... talk too much! you really need to... goooo with the flooooow of things." Snape picked up the two glasses and held one out to Hermione. "go ahead.. it will make you less... tense... and" ,he whispered, "I promise! I wont tell anyone! It will be a... a secret that I'll... I'll TAKE TO THE GRAVE!" he said still drunk from before. He started to snicker loudly again, it quickly turned into a full blown uncontrollable laugh.

"I'd rather not." she said turning down the drink.

He ceased his laughter and let out a sigh. "Suit yourself." he said, downing his own glass of rum. he set her glass down next to her. "Incase you... you change your mind" he smirked.

"Don't count on it Professor."

Snape looked at her, "You know... if you'd loosen... up about things a little... maaaaaybeeeee you'd have more friends... than just mister Pooootter and mister Weeeeeesley." Silence. "Well... I have papers to grade... sooooo if you could be quiet ... feel free to pick a...a book from my... private library!" They sat in the room for the next forty minutes, Hermione reading a potions book and snape grading tests... he didn't accomplish this task very well his sight was not at its prime at that point in time. He also got distracted by things like a piece of dust in the candle light and just random thoughts that popped in his head. He hasn't sobered up at all the past hour...

"Professor... its been an hour now... is my detention over?

Snape jumped up and looked around to see Hermione Granger sitting in his arm chair. with one of his books in her hands. He sat there for a minute till he remembered why she was there. "Oh Miss Granger!... I forgot you... were there... Uh yes your time is... up... you can go now." Hermione walked over to his door, she tried to open it but failed. it was locked.

"Professor... can you unlock the door?"

"oh... sure thing!", Snape got up and tried his luck at the door. "what's wrong with... this door? WHY WONT IT OPEN!"

"Professor... You used a spell to lock it."

"... oh yeah..."

"... what spell did you use?"

"Professor... what was the spell..."

"...I know... a lot of locking spells..."

"which one did you use?"

"... I don't remember..."

"... Professor... this is serious we need to get this door unlocked..."

"Try to remember which one"

"I'll try..."

"... well?"

"... Miss Granger? What are yooou doing in myyyy private Quarters?"

"ARGH!" Hermione went and sat down in Snape's armchair. Snape followed her.

"Im sorry... I remember... what your doing here... im just... trying to lighten the... mood..."

"Professor... We need to get this door opened." They sat thinking for a minute.

"I have an idea... use alo...alo emmooora"

"its alohamora... and... that's not a bad idea.." Hermione raised from the chair and walked over to the door.

"...That's whatI said..." he muttered, joining Hermione at the door. Hermione attempted the spell but the door refused to open. "This narrows down what spells it could be...by a lot... theirs only one... one locking spell that can't be... be opened with ell hammer"

"..."Hermione Stared at him and sighed.

"... what..."

"Nothing... lets get out of here..."

"We cant..."

"Why not?"

"The spell... will only lift... after a certain amount... of time..."

"How long..."

"the minimal time... for the spell is... twenty-four hours..."

"I guess well be here for a while..."

"... sooooo... How's life..."

"I think im going to take you up on that drink offer..." ,She said making her way back to the chair, lifting the drink and swallowing it in one gulp. "Keep them coming." Snape walked over and joined her. After about thirty minutes, they went through three large bottles of rum... each... Hermione and snape were both drunk... pitifully. They were lost in telling each other stories of their lives. Hermione revealed her crushes since fourth grade, her love of red Swedish fish(only the red ones!). a muggle candy she explained, and how she hates the fact that she was a goody goody all the time. Snape revealed how in his earlier years he was in love with Narcissa, but lost her to lucius Malfoy in his fourth year at hogwarts. how he never wanted to become a Death eater but he was going through rough times and didn't know where to turn for help. After another two hours they knew more about each other then someone should know of another person. They were now sitting on Snape's bed. Severus was still in his bathrobe, (but he put on some boxers),and at some point Hermione went from her robes to one of her professor collared, button up, long sleeved shirts, she wore only her cotton panties and bra underneath. Snape was leaning back on the bed post with Hermione cuddled up next to him under his arm, with the blankets covering them.

"Professor..."

"Please Hermione... call me... Severus"

"...Severus im really... glad we had this time to... get to know each other... maybe this whole thing..."

"It was enjoyable for me as well."

"I feel like I know you better than I know anyone..." There was a long silence. They Looked deep into each others eyes. They slowly leaned in towards each other. Severus took Hermione's face in his hands and Captured her lips. He parted her lips and they started to explore each other's mouth. They Fought a battle with their tongues and tried desperately to claim the others mouth. Severus gently lay Hermione down and lay on top of her. he was about to remove his bathrobe when he realized it was one of his students he was on top of.

"Hermione..." .

"hmm"... She was trying desperately to remove his robe.

"This is wrong... You'll regret this later... This is the rum working" He said attempting to get up, "When the booze wears off... you'll regret your actions."

"Severus..."She was sitting up now holding his hand in hers, "The only thing the rum is doing is giving me the courage to do what I've wanted to do for so long." ,She Looked him straight in the eyes."Severus believe it or not but I love you... I've loved you for a long time. The Rum is just helping me tell you."

"I love you too, more than I've ever loved anyone. Not just from what happened today... but since the first day you sat in my classroom... I never told anyone because it was wrong for a teacher to love a student."

"Severus... shut up and Kiss me again." Hermione pulled Severus on top of her. they locked their lips together once again. Hermione Helped Severus remove his bathrobe, his body was revealed to her. He looked like a god in the candle light. His tan well oiled muscular upper body alone made her wet. Only his boxers Remained. Severus helped his student remove her shirt button by button. As they undid each button a little more of Hermione's fully developed breasts and sun kissed skin was revealed, soon all she had left on was her red bra and panties. Snape unlatched the front clasp to Hermione's bra and was welcomed by her perky hardened pink nipples. He traced them slowly with his strong fingers, then he gave them a squeeze, that sent chills down Hermione back. He took one in his lips and suckled on it and he continued to massage the other. Hermione moaned at every movement. His skilled motions felt like pure ecstacy. Hermione's hips slowly started to buck, showing that she wanted him inside of her. Severus quickly removed her red panties and his own green and black boxers. Hermione gasped at the sight of the size of Snape's erection. Snape if possible got harder at the sound of her voice. "Severus... Darling... Be gentle ... im a virgin." Hearing this severus couldn't stand it anymore he needed to be in her. He Gently Pushed himself inside of her. She was so tight. if felt good. he filled her completely, and he started in a slow rocking movement but the pace quickened fast. Soon He was grinding into her so hard it left bruises. She was digging her nails into his back to fight the extreme pain she felt, it was nothing compared to the pleasure she was experiencing. Things got so intense that she broke skin. She felt herself reaching her climax, and snape started to arch his back. Soon Hermione let out Moans and pleasured cries and was panting like crazy. Snape soon joined in on her moaning, and his seed filled Hermione to the max. Spent, they collapsed next to each other and just held each other in their arms and slowly drifted asleep.

When Severus woke up he was still holding Hermione in his arms she looked so peaceful, he lay there a little while longer not wanting to disturb her, but Severus was experiencing a major hangover and soon couldn't stand it and went to go make a potion to get rid of it. He lightly kissed Hermione's soft lips before leaving her to rest. She soon woke up and cried out in pain. Her entire body ached from last night she couldn't move. Hearing Hermione's cry Severus came by her side he was once again wrapped in his bathrobe. He kissed her forehead and gave her a vile full of a pain relief potion. she took it and was soon feeling much better. They went and took a shower together lightly kissing each others body as they cleaned dried blood, sweat, and 'other liquids' off of their bodies, they talked of how they would continue their relationship.

"Severus... how is this going to work.. you're a teacher and im your... student.." if the faucet wasn't pouring out water on them Severus would have seen hermione tears. "I mean how will we continue seeing each other?... we will continue seeing each other... wont we?", Severus nodded at her question, "How?"

"Hermione... I promise you now that I have you I wont let this end... not without a fight...and I also promise that when the time is right we will scream our love to the heavens... but until then I promise to keep it a secret from the world...it'll be a secret that if you want... ill take to the grave." Hermione smiled at him and he returned it with his own. Steam rose around them as their lips locked in a passionate heated kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Reviews expected... flames... do your worst! if I get enough reviews I might do a sequel!


End file.
